Destinies
by WarrorCatTalez
Summary: Briarfoot is misunderstood by everyone Leafpaw and Cloverpaw are separated by clan Littlejaw is constantly ridiculed Lucas finding his place as a loner Kylie is surrounded by a prophecy Life isn't easy for any of these cats in these dark times. So they will find.


ThunderClan

Leader Mintstar, fluffy white and grey she cat

Deputy Sunfang, sandy tabby tom (Apprentice: Ivorypaw)

Medicine Cat Orchiddusk, russet tabby she cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice Herringpaw, grey tabby tom

Warriors

Shadowheart, fluffy black tom

Aspenfall, wiry brown tabby tom (Apprentice: Flowerpaw)

Tigerlily, bright russet she cat with darker stripes

Wasptail, Black and white tom (Apprentice: Icepaw)

Willowleaf, a sleek sandy she cat, pointy ears and a long tail

Bramblefall, large brown tabby tom with narrow brown eyes

Briarfoot, milky furred she cat with darker areas and beautiful blue eyes

Cedarstrike, pale tom with short fur and amber eyes

Sunfeather, an orange she cat with brown tail, feet and ears

Jadestream, a dark grey tabby with short with fur and yellow amber eyes

Dustwing, tortishelle tom with long thick fur, a mix or green and yellow eyes

Queens

Mistlyfleck, a plump creamy furred she cat, the mother of Dustwing's kits- Oakkit(brown tom), Mosskit(tortishelle she cat with creamy paws)

Gingershade, orange she cat with darker stripes and a white underbelly, mother of Bramblefall's kit- Sparkkit(orange tabby with brown eyes she cat)

Apprentices

Ivorypaw, pale she cat with amber eyes

Flowerpaw, tortishelle she cat with green eyes

Icepaw, white tom with blue eyes

RiverClan

Leader Rosestar, red and orange she cat with amber eyes and long whiskers(Apprentice: Whitepaw)

Deputy Polarstep, milky white tom with blue eyes(Apprentice: Tumblepaw)

Medicine Cat Bramblefang, slim brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice Dappleleaf, a dark tortishelle she cat with large amber eyes

Warriors

Honeywish, golden she cat with amber eyes(Apprentice: Cloudpaw)

Thistleburr, large grey tabby tom(Poppypaw)

Gingerhope, ginger tabby she cat with hazel eyes

Heronstrike, a large long furred grey tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Pebbleheart, a white she cat with dark grey splotches and yellow eyes(Apprentice: Leafpaw)

Owlfall, a whiteish tom with darker markings and deep blue eyes(Halopaw)

Skyflower, white she cat with large green eyes

Queens

Sagebrook, dark grey she cat with green eyes, mother of Heronstrik's kits- Speckledkit(grey speckled shecat), Leafkit(grey tabby she cat), Poppykit(grey she cat), Larkkit(light grey tom with darker flecks)

Elders

Spiritgaze, a black she cat with green eyes. Fully blind.

Apprentices

Whitepaw, black tom with a black tail tip

Tumblepaw, light grey tabby tom with green eyes

Cloudpaw, fluffy milky white tom with darker underbelly and paws

Poppypaw, light tortishelle tom with hazel eyes

Halopaw, white tom with blue eyes, partially deaf

Leafpaw, grey tabby tom with a white underbelly, paws and ears

Windclan

Leader Robinstar, calico she cat with amber eyes(Apprentice: Cedarpaw)

Deputy Acornfur, a small brown tom(Apprentice: Woodpaw)

Medicine Cat Troutsplash, handsome silver tom; blue eyes

Warriors

Krestlebird, russet tom, blind

Rainfur, blue grey tom

Oceanbreeze, black she cat with one white ear tip

Pebblestrike, a lean white tom with light grey strikes and large green eyes(Apprentice: Cloverpaw)

Brackenfoot, dark brown tabby with darker stripes with a white underbelly, chin and muzzle(Apprentice: Gullpaw)

Frostwillow, a white she cat with pretty blue eyes

Alpineshade, a very rare albino with red eyes

Addertail, a slim pale tom(Apprentice: Lightningpaw)

Doeblossom, a delicate light brown she cat(Apprentice: Cootpaw)

Eaglefire, an autumn coloured tabby tom

Oakshine, a very dark brown tom with amber eyes

Cinderear, a black she cat with grey tipped ears

Queens

Mistsnout, silver she cat pregnant with Oakshine's kits

Frosttalon, a tiny blue grey she cat, mother of Rainfur's kits- Oceankit(blue grey tom), Streamkit(blue grey she cat) and Riverkit(blue grey tom)

Thistlefleck, a ginger she cat pregnant with Acornfur's kits

Elders

Cloudstalk, a fluffy pale white tom

Apprentices

Cedarpaw, brown tabby tom

Woodpaw, dark brown tom with grey short tail

Cloverpaw, silver tabby she cat, with white underbelly and tail tip

Gullpaw, dark grey tom

Lightningpaw, Black and white tom with large hazel eyes

Cootpaw, large black she cat

ShadowClan

Leader Petalstar, tortishelle she cat with green eyes

Deputy Ottershade, sleek dark brown tom (Apprentice: Palepaw)

Medicine Cat Hailsnout, light grey tom with darker stripes and blue eyes

Medicine Cat Apprentice Brightpaw, calico she cat

Warriors

Brownmist, brown tom with amber eyes

Littlejaw, small black and white tom with green eyes and unusually small jaw

Aspenspots, brown tom with darker brown spots

Vineclaw, black tom with white paws(Apprentice: Weaselpaw)

Rainsight, blue grey she cat with blue eyes

Pineshadow, auburn coated she cat with green eyes

Smokeflower, smokey black she cat with amber eyes

Mossblaze, blue grey she cat with silver blue eyes

Goldenbriar, golden coated she cat with amber eyes

Queens

Birchnose, pregnant white she cat with brown spots

Apprentices

Palepaw, pale she cat with darker stripes

Weaselpaw, grey and white tom with amber eyes

Loner Clan

Leader Hail, silver and white tom

Lucas, calico tom with amber eyes

Karla, tabby she cat

Vinny/Vinegar, pale tom

Gar, muscular grey tom

Tease, tiny tortishelle she-cat, pregnant

Piper, brown and white tom

Quinn, black she-cat

Pepper, grey speckled white she-cat

Kaine, large brown tabby tom

Kittypet's

Valor, a lovely white she cat with large blue eyes

Kylie, small black and white she cat with amber eyes

Gippeto, large fluffy white tom with a black tail, chin, nose, muzzle, and forehead

Max, small black and white tom with a corkscrew tail and wide green eyes

Precious, shy tiny mostly black with white she cat and yellow eyes


End file.
